Hermione and Ron's little Joy
by WhiteTiger3944
Summary: Hermione and Ron are having a baby! Suprise ending. Please R&R but no flames. thankyou.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione and Ron's Little Joy!

For everyone who didn't like the original story, Ron and Hermione's Baby, this is my revised rewrite. Please review, and NO FLAMES PLEASE!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Chapter 1: On Cloud Nine.

Hermione Weasley was on cloud nine and she walked home from the healer's office. She had just found out the greatest news in the world! She was a little nervous about telling her husband, Ron. She knew he would be thrilled, but she wanted the moment to be right. She arrived at her front door. She took a deep breath and opened the door, and what she saw took her breath away.

"R-r-Ron?" She stuttered as she looked at the beautiful sight.

The ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky, the floor was bewitched to look like grass, and the walls looked as if they were outside. She saw a lake, brilliant trees and birds flying overhead. There was a candle lit table with a pink tablecloth on it. Ron walked in.

"Ah…what do you think Hermione?" Ron asked her.

Hermione didn't know if she could talk but to managed to say, "It's brilliant Ron! Gorgeous!"

"Come sit down." He pulled out Hermione's chair for her. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," he said as he sat down.

"What's the occasion?" Hermione asked for she knew well it was not their birthdays or anniversary.

Ron looked at his wife and smiled. "The occasion is that I love you."

"I love you to Ron, so much, but I need to tell you something…"

"Not before my little surprise". He wove his wand in the air and beautiful romantic music filled the room.

"May I have this dance?" Ron asked as he bowed to Hermione.

"Oh Ron!" she said as she stood up, "dancing under the stars. My favorite thing to do with my husband."

They danced and danced, Hermione was so swept up she couldn't tell him now. She decided to wait till morning…if she could.

Ron pulled out Hermione's chair again and said, "Dinner is served."

He brought out turkey with stuffing (Hermione's favorite), potatoes, carrots, and chocolate cake.

Ron started to pour wine into his and Hermione's glasses, "A toast to…"

"Ron. I can't drink this." She said.

"Why not?"

"Well I was going to wait till later…"

"Hermione is everything all right?"

"Of course!"

"Then why can't you drink the wine?" Ron asked again sounding worried.

"All right, Ron…I'm…I'm…we're going…to…"

"Hermione! Are you trying to say you're…"

"Pregnant? Yes I am Ron!"

"Hermione! This is wonderful!" Ron ran over to his wife picked her up and swung her around and kissed her with passion.

"I'm so relieved you feel this way!"

"Of course! How far along our you?" Ron asked his wife.

"About two months." She replied.

"Oh I can't wait till everyone finds out!" Ron exclaimed.

"Me to! In fact we should go tell Ginny and Harry now!"

Ron grabbed his wife's hand and said, "Now just hold on a second. Pregnant or not you still have to suffer through a romantic night with me."

Hermione smiled and kiddingly said, "So I really have to?"

"Yes."

They both laughed and sat down to a romantic dinner.


	2. AGinny and UHarry

Chapter 2: Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, and the Proud Grandparents.

Hermione woke up the next morning to the smell of waffles and bacon. She got out of bed and put on her pink, silk, robe and went downstairs. Ron was setting the table; he pulled out a chair for his wife as he kissed her good morning.

"Sleep good dear?" Ron asked Hermione as he poured her some pumpkin juice.

"Very well," Hermione said. "What smells so good?"

Ron smiled and replied, "Waffles, bacon, eggs, toast, and rolls."

"Hmm," Hermione said, "That is my favorite."

"Oh before I forget," Ron said. "Before I came to bed last night I wrote owls to Harry, Ginny, your Mum and Dad, and my Mum and Dad. They are coming to breakfast so we can tell them the news."

"Oh wonderful! I can't wait until they hear!"

They continued to talk about the news for about another 15 minutes. Then the doorbell rang, and Hermione got up and answered it. It was Harry and Ginny.

"Hello Hermione!" Ginny said and gave her a hug.

Harry also gave her a hug, "Good morning" he said.

Ron came out from the kitchen and gave his sister and brother-in-law a hug.

"How are you two?" Ron asked.

"We are good," Ginny and Harry said at the same time, and then laughed.

"So Hermione, Ron says you have some big news," Ginny asked as the doorbell rang, "What is it?"

"Can't tell you until everyone is here," she said as she answered the door.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione exclaimed and then embraced them in a hug.

"Hermione dear! How are you?" Her mother asked as her father shook Ron's hand.

"Fine mum, how are you?"

"Oh we're fine. What's this big news?"

"Sorry Mrs. Granger," Ron said, "Can't tell you until everyone is here."

About 3 minutes later the doorbell rang again.

"Mum! Dad!" Ron said as he gave his parents a hug. "Come on in."

Everyone exchanged more greetings and hugs. Then they sat down and Ron starting serving everyone breakfast.

"Oh Ronald, this looks delicious!" Hermione's mother exclaimed.

Hermione smiled and said, "He is a wonderful cook."

"Indeed." Harry exclaimed as he took a bite of his waffles."

Everyone praised Ron's cooking, and ate until they were ready to burst. Then came the moment everyone was waiting for.

"Ok" Ron started, "This news Hermione and I have will, I think, make everyone really happy indeed. Hermione would you like to tell them?"

"Ok…everything…Ron and I…are…going to have a baby!"

There was the dropping of forks, mouths, and shouts of joy.

"Hermione baby! This is wonderful!" her mother shouted as she embraced her in a hug.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Ginny shouted.

"I'm going to be a grandma!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"Congratulations Ron!" Harry said as he gave his best friend a hug.

Everyone toasted to the new baby, to his or her health, to happy beginnings, and to the future.


	3. Decorating the Nursery

Chapter 3: Decorating the Nursery

Hermione was three months pregnant and eager to design the perfect nursery for the new baby. The only trouble was that she didn't know if she was having a boy or a girl, and she and Ron wanted to be surprised. After two days of suggestions they decided on a cream color, teddy bear themed, a neutral theme. They, Ginny and Harry were painting in the soon-to-be nursery.

"Hermione this really is a nice color." Ginny said, as she wove her wand.

"Thanks Ginny, I like it to, it's relaxing."

"Done with this wall," Harry announced, "How about I go make lunch?"

"Sounds great mate, I'm starving!" Ron exclaimed.

After agreeing on what to eat for lunch, Harry made his way downstairs while the others finished. About 10 minutes later, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny washed their hands, and made their way downstairs. Harry had made turkey sandwiches and poured pumpkin juice for everyone. They all sat down and talked while they ate.

"Hermione, what other colors do you plan to…"

But Harry was cut off at the sound of the doorbell. Hermione got up and answered it, and discovered it was and George.

"Hermione!" George exclaimed and swept her off her feet into a hug.

"Hi George!" Everyone said.

"I wanted to come see the girl, who is making me an uncle!" George finished for him.

"I'm so glad you are so excited!" Hermione exclaimed.

"And I have our present for the new baby!"

"A present already?" Ginny asked. "She's only three months pregnant."

"I know we know Ginny. But it's never too early." George said, "Come outside."

Everyone followed George outside and Hermione and Ron gasped at what they saw. It was a brilliant, fancy, wooden, crib! Hermione ran over and admired the detail within the wood. She embraced George and showered him with thanks.

"It's brilliant!" Ginny said, "Harry come look!"

After everyone was done admiring the crib, the surprises were not over yet. Neville was walking toward them.

"Oh Neville! Hello!" Hermione exclaimed and gave him a hug. "You got my owl?"

"Yes I did, Congratulations! I have brought something for the baby."

"Oh you shouldn't have!" Hermione said, as she started to unwrap the box. Hermione pulled out two brilliant silver photo albums. On the covers, Weasley was engraved on the albums.

"I'll have the baby's names engraved on the covers when they are born." Neville said.

"Oh, they are beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed

Ron looked at him and asked, "Why did you get us two?"

Neville smiled and said, "I had a feeling you might be needing two."

"Well they are beautiful, thank-you." Hermione said as she embraced him in a hug.

"Neville," Ron started, "Would you like to join us all for lunch?"

"It would be my pleasure"

Everyone headed back inside, Hermione and Ron with their presents, to finish lunch.


	4. Names and Mood Swings

Chapter 4: Names and Mood Swings.

Being 5 months pregnant was taking a toll on Hermione, and not to mention Ron. Her mood swings were in full gear, and getting pretty nasty. They were nearly done with the nursery, and now they were trying to decide on a name.

"Hermione, what do you think of Anna Lynn?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "I like Georgia Anne."

"Well what if the baby is a boy?"

Hermione thought and said, "I like William Christopher."

"I was hoping for Ron Jr." Ron said kiddingly

Hermione's eyes got big and she glared at Ron. Ron knew it was a mood swing coming on, but he couldn't figure out what had brought it on.

Hermione bellowed at him, "RON, RON, RON! IS THAT ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT!"

"Hermione, no. I was just kidding."

"IT'S ALWAYS RON THIS AND RON THAT! I'M SICK OF IT!"

"Hermione please wait…"

But Hermione turned around and slapped him full force across the face.

"I'M GOING TO GINNY'S!"

"Hermione, please…"

Hermione opened the door and there stood Harry on the front porch.

"Hello Herm…"

"MOVE!"

She pushed Harry aside and stomped across the street to she Ginny.

"Did I do something?"

Ron sighed, "No it was a mood swing, I made a joke and I guess her hormones just went crazy!"

"Oh I see, well hopefully Ginny will be able to calm her down."

**Meanwhile across the street**

"Hermione, it's all right, Ron didn't mean…"

"I know!" Hermione said crying. "I hate these mood swings. I'm on cloud nine and then the next minute I'm as angry as a wet hornet."

Ginny laughed, "My mum used to tell me about her mood swing on her first pregnancy. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff she did to my dad."

"Really?"

"Yes really, how about you, me, and the guys go out to lunch, my treat."

"Sounds wonderful," said a now smiling Hermione.

They got up and walked back across the street.

"Ron, I'm so sorry about my mood swings…how is your cheek?"

Ron laughed, "It hurts, but it's ok honey."

He kissed her and then gave her a huge hug.

"How about we all go out to lunch at Madam Rosa's?" Ginny said

"Oh sounds great!" Harry and Ron said at the same time.

Everyone grabbed their sweaters and apparated to Madam Rosa's.


	5. At eight months

Chapter 5: At Eight months.

Hermione was well into her eight month of being pregnant. The nursery was finally finished. The walls were cream colored, with George's crib against the back wall, teddy bears filled the room, and there was a beautiful rocking chair near the window. Today Hermione was feeling sick to her stomach and Ron made in rest in bed.

"Now Hermione is there is anything you need, ring this bell. Ok?"

"Yes Ron I will."

Ron kissed his wife and headed back downstairs. Hermione lied back onto her pillow and was asleep within five minutes. Ron was working on a surprise for Hermione. He was going to cook her favorite breakfast for her, waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. He just started cooking the waffles when the doorbell rang. Ron ran to the door, and tripped doing so. He got back up rubbing his nose he had smashed and answered the door. It was Ginny.

"Hi Ginny."

"Hi Ron, what happened to your nose?"

"Uh..nothing, come on in."

"Is Hermione here?"

"Yeah but she is sleeping, she feels horrible today."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear…Ron is something burning?"

"What…OH NO MY WAFFLES!"

Ron and Ginny both ran to the kitchen and sure enough the waffles were burning. Ginny put out the smoke with her wand, leaving poor Ron coughing and gagging.

"Oh man! I'll have to make another batch."

"Ron," Ginny said, "I know you are a great cook, but face it. You can't make breakfast! It's not your thing, even WITH magic!"

"I know." Ron said as he started to laugh.

"I'll help you."

"Thanks Gin, it's for Hermione, a little pick-me-up."

"Aw that's sweet. Get me the eggs please."

Ron did as he was told, and set the eggs next to Ginny, but put his hand in the wrong place.

"OW! Ron screamed with pain. He set his hand on the hot stove and burned himself.

"Ron you idiot!" Ginny said as she howled with laughter, "Go run it under cold water and let me cook."

Ron had no objections to this and went in the living room and sat down. No sooner had he sat down when he heard Hermione ringing the bell. Ron got back up and headed upstairs. When he got to the bedroom Hermione looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "I heard you scream. It sounded like you were in pain."

"I was cooking and set my hand down on the hot stove and burned myself."

Hermione laughed and said, "Ron you idiot! I thought I heard Ginny. Is she here?"

"Yes she's downstairs. We have a little surprise for you. But for now just rest."

"Yes sir."

Ron headed back downstairs to find Ginny humming happily as she cooked.

"You're in a good mood." He said.

"Oh yes I am. I love cooking. I don't even use magic for it!"

"Bloody Hell! I could never live without magic."

They both laughed as she finished cooking. As she set the table Ron got Hermione and helped her downstairs. Hermione was shocked.

"Oh Ginny, Ron, thank-you so much."

Everyone sat down and ate and talked. Hermione was feeling much better. Everyone was laughing and in a really good mood. Hermione stood up and clutched her stomach.

"What's wrong dear?" Ron asked.

"I…it's time." She gasped.

Ron was shocked he didn't know what to do.

"Ok, Ok, what do I do?"

"Get her bag!" Ginny yelled.

"Right, right," Ron said as he ran to get her bag. He was over excited as he ran up the stairs, which cause him to trip and tumble back down the stairs.

"Idiot." Ginny muttered. "Ok Hermione I'll go get Harry, and we will go get my parents, and your parents."

"Okay," Hermione said. Just then a huge pain hit her and she went crazy. Ron came running back down the stairs.

"Okay I got your…"

But Hermione slapped him with full force.

"Bloody Hell! What was that for."

"YOU DID THIS TO MEAN! AND YOU'LL PAY FOR IT YOU…"

But she was cut off as Ron apparated her and himself to the Hospital.


	6. Special Delivery

Chapter 6: Special Delivery.

Ron and Hermione arrived at the hospital. Hermione was in labor and Ron was frantic.

"My wife is in labor!" He said to one of the healers.

"I HATE YOU!" Hermione in Ron's face.

The healer grabbed a wheelchair, and Ron tried to help Hermione into in, but Hermione pushed him and kicked him in the shin. The healer wheeled Hermione away, and left Ron limping in pain. A few minutes later, Ginny, Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger apparated into the hospital. (The Grangers apparated via help of the Weasleys.)

"How's my baby girl?" Mrs. Granger asked Ron.

"They just took her back, and she wasn't happy."

Ron told everyone about what Hermione had did and everyone started laughing. Ron couldn't believe it!

"You're lucky that's all she did." Mr. Weasley said. "When you mother went into labor, she threw spells and me left and right, I couldn't sit down for a week."

Everyone started laughing at the stories Mrs. Weasley told, and Ron was more relaxed.

Over the next 5 hours, everyone was wired on coffee, and candy. Finally a healer came out and addressed everyone.

"Congratulations, You have a little girl and a little boy."

"TWINS!" everyone gasped at the same time.

"Yes indeed, who would like to see her first."

Mrs. Granger said, "Go ahead Ron you're the father."

"Thanks Mrs. Granger."

He followed the healer back to Hermione's room where she was holding their new son and daughter. He walked over a kissed his wife.

"How did Neville know we were having twins?"

"I don't know." Hermione said, "But we have to name them."

After a while they decided on Anna Lynn Weasley, and William Christopher Weasley. The whole family came in to welcome the new Weasleys into the world. Hermione and Ron were the happiest people alive.

THE END


End file.
